bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid Colossus
Dragonoid Colossus '(Japanese version ) is a Colossus Bakugan, whom is similar to Dharak Colossus. Information Dragonoid Colossus in an Ultimate Bakugan Formation. Description Dragonoid Colossus opens up as one after putting together all Battle Gear on the Transformation Hub and they have to remain closed until you drop a closed Core Bakugan, into the center of the hub. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders His first appearance in ''The Sacred Orb'', was a stone statue in the front of the Sacred Orb's hideout. From The Secret Switch and on, he is mentioned by Dan in the Intro. In ''Dragonoid Colossus'', its Transformation Hub appeared due to Queen Serena summoning the hub. It drove away all the Gundalians and also stopped Linehalt's forbidden power from destroying Neathia. Also, it disapeared in Dan's BakuMeter. In Genesis, the Hub faced off with Dan and Drago to prove Dan's worthiness as a partner. He won the first round very easily and lost in the second round. Also it made Drago evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. In that same episode, Dragonoid Colossus was revealed to be a fully sentient being like Drago. (Meaning that he can talk) In Infiltrated, the Hub was able to deploy the rest of Dragonoid Colossus's Battle Gear. He was also able to take down Gundalian Bakugan, helping Dan, Shun and Marucho in the process. In True Evolution, the Hub gave advice from Dan's BakuMeter. Also, it gave Dan a new Ability Card for Drago. In Dream Escape, he makes a brief appearance. In Gundalian Showdown, he assisted Drago as he, along with Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor, Linehalt and Aranaut battle against Lumagrowl, Krakix, Lythirus and Strikeflier. He laters goes back to Neathia. In ''Code Eve'', he was blinded by Lythirus and Stoica and then all three were destroyed by Phantom Dharak. ;Ability Cards * Meta Dragonia:'' Game Dragonoid Colossus was released in October 2010. It's a combination of four Battle Gear and a Bakugan, like the Maxus Bakugan from the New Vestroia series. The pieces included are: *Battalix Dragonoid - 770 Gs/Blitz Dragonoid (But does not come in the pack) *Blasteroid - 50 Gs *Nukix Gear - 100 Gs *Beamblitzer - 120 Gs *Axator Gear - 80 Gs *Dragonoid Colossus (Transformation Hub) (2500 Gs in the Anime) Total G power: 1120 Gs Trivia *Dragonoid Colossus' head can rotate. *He is sometimes called Colossus Dragonoid or Colossus Dragon. *When he uses Meta Dragonia his head rotates. *The prototype for Dragonoid Colossus had many green parts while on the toy version, all that is green are his eyes. *If you listen closely, you can hear the sound that Bakugan make when they return to Ball Form in ''Code Eve. Which means he may have survived Phantom Dharak's attack, but this is speculation and hasn't been proven. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Dragonoid Colossus' Battle Gear are Silver Attributed. *He revealed that he met the Six Ancient Warriors. *Dragonoid Colossus' Ability,' Meta Dragonia '''sounds similar to Infinity Dragonoid's Ability, '''Burning' Dragonia. *It is possible that Dragonoid Colossus could have had the Ultimate Warrior Gene because he was called "The Most Powerful Bakugan" by Dan. He also knew about the original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid which could also mean that he was around during that time of when the ultimate warrior existed, but this has not been proven. *The way the transformation hub works is similar to the way Mobile Assault work. Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan